Talk:Unpolished Instinct
This whole page's existance Seriously, it is pointless to keep it unless it was named somewhere. Is not unique at all. Unless you have a source, which I doubt you guys have, then it has to be deleted. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 03:56, November 20, 2017 (UTC) You know what, I'm sick your whining about what should or not exist, especially over the little things. It's a new move that just appeared okay and like all moves it might appear in a video game. It was peaceful when you were gone. DragonEmeperor (talk) 04:18, November 20, 2017 (UTC) It clearly isn't a new move because it really isn't unique AT ALL. It's just Goku charging a Kamehameha while doing some parkour. And tell that to Kamehameha, Galick Gun, and Final Flash that still doesn't have a name in the games yet. At least put an unofficial title on it if you are going to keep it but I rest my case. Profile page on the reasons why I do this please. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 05:00, November 20, 2017 (UTC) But it IS a new technique since it's been used in a new form. Until any official info about that is out, I think we should just keep the name Ultra Instinct Kamehameha. It's simple and is derived from its form's name. Ultra Captain (talk) 09:49, November 20, 2017 (UTC) It isn't. Just because it's used in another form doesn't make it a new technique unless said so. For example, is a Super Kamehameha used by a Super Saiyan different from one used in base? No. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 18:29, November 20, 2017 (UTC) By that logic, there shouldn't be any difference between the basic Kamehameha, the Super Kamehameha, or the God Kamehameha because they are, in essence, the same exact move with only different levels of power behind them. But as far as this wiki is concerned, they are different variations of the same move. And this Sliding Kamehameha shouldn't be any different in that regard, because while it is the same move, the pre-firing execution of the move (the parkour) is a variation that hasn't been used before. Therefore it's as valid as any of the others. (Omegafire17 (talk) 08:50, November 21, 2017 (UTC)) In agreement with everyone except SuperBen 1000000, I can assure you that I wasn't being careless when making this page. How many times have we been excited to see a new variant of an attack, even if it's the same blast we've seen countless times before? I'm sure you'd find plenty of people who would agree on YouTube; just search up "Sliding Kamehameha" yourself. Tell me an instant of when you've seen somebody use their Ki attack to slide on another fighter's attack (and no, Frieza's Nova Strike doesn't count because he disengaged from the attack because he was already in a Beam Struggle). Much like Omegafire17 stated, it holds just as much validity as any other attack variant you may find unnecessary. This is the Dragon Ball Wiki. We create as many pages as we can to bring out as many attacks as possible from each fighter's arsenal. "Sliding Kamehameha" is here to stay. Super Saiyan Kolra (talk) 20:34, November 21, 2017 (UTC)Super Saiyan Kolra Yeah, tell that to Kamehameha, Galick Gun, and Final Flash, also a unique beam that people for some reason cough cough Talk:Kamehameha, Galick Gun, and Final Flash want to slice it's throat while when some Goku fanboy does the same thing here, everyone agrees with it for some reason. Do you people even read what you're writing? I swear man, this is as cancerous as the creation known as canon, which along with this should die in a fire because yes, while God Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, and Kamehameha are basically the same, the variations are LITERALLY NAMED by official material, DBH, the anime, etc. Guess where Sliding Kamehameha was named from? NOWHERE!!!!! It was just named by an Ultra Instinct "Omen" fanboy who has a boner for every single one of his attacks. Society is disgusting so I don't care who agrees with what man. (pop music and how even garbage songs are popular because of the label pop is an example, not to mention how weak minded society can be nowadays) If it's not named in ANY official material, then it shouldn't be here. PERIOD. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 21:19, November 21, 2017 (UTC) So what if it isn't properly named in official material yet? The variation exists, and this is a fact - therefore a page about it exists as per the standards of the other variations, and it will remain that way until an official name does show up (then it'll be changed as necessary). Being fanboys (or not) does literally nothing to change that fact. Plus, there are numerous moves that weren't named in anime/manga canon (Future Trunks' various attacks being the most obvious example), and yet pages about them existed before they got official names, in video games or otherwise. This is little different. (Omegafire17 (talk) 06:59, November 22, 2017 (UTC)) I'm okay with this page existing, but it would be better if it was named "Ultra Instinct Kamehameha".--Neffyarious (talk) 18:48, November 25, 2017 (UTC) A new move isn't created just because a user transforms: the Final Flash isn't called "the Super Saiyan Final Flash" just because Vegeta uses it as a Super Saiyan. Goku also charged it while jumping from debris to debris; does that mean that jumping on debris is required for the """Ultra Instinct Kamehameha?""" No, because parkour isn't a part of a move. UI isn't required for Goku to ride the ki blast, a user with a high enough reaction time could do it as well. This page shouldn't exit, I propose it be deleted. At best, it should be noted that the Kamehameha can be used to "surf" on other ki blasts on the Kamehameha page. — King kolton9 (talk) 04:14, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Well, get rekt. Dokkan Battle confirmed a name, and we've got one. So shut your whiny little mouths and keep your idiotic complaints to yourselves. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Super Saiyan Kolra (talk) 16:26, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Imperfect Instinct refers to Episode 110 ---- You guys call it imperfect instinct when the actual source from DOKKAN BATTLE refers to goku's failed attack on Jiren from Episode 110. https://youtu.be/z5WW6lPu7Aw The artwork of the card is from Episode 116, but the attack is from 110. Ryousha (talk) 00:24, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Incorrect information The name "Unpolished Instinct" (Mikansei no Goku 'i') from Dokkan Battle actually refers to the rush combination attack used by Goku at the end of episode 110 (the combination of punches, kick to the gut, energy wave and latter jump punch), not the sliding Kamehameha that he used on Kefla in episode 116. 18:48, May 15, 2018 (UTC) This page was the sliding Kamehameha, but it has been moved so much information got mixed one. DragonEmeperor (talk) 19:53, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :I separated the pages now. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:39, May 15, 2018 (UTC)